The NBB Tango
by happyjoyclub
Summary: Heat and passion mix when the NBB go to Puerto Rico. Will Nat and Rosalina finally get together or will the pressure of everything tear them apart? And just who is getting in between Alex and Juanita? Read more to find out. Luv Ya!
1. Chapter 1

Here we are, celebrating Nat's 17th Birthday at Club B3

**Hello my fans! This Mysteree101 once again with my second NBB fic! I had major fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy! Luv Ya!**

The NBB Tango

On this hot Puerto Rican night, family and friends gather to celebrate Nat's 17th Birthday at Club B3. Mr. Wolff left hours ago but not before he told the kids to behave and not to drink any alcohol. Little does he know that Alex knows the owner very well, so all of them are having an unlimited supply of mocktails coming their way. The lead singer decided to have his celebration on a three-week vacation in Puerto Rico.

Everyone is here tonight. The club is decorated in a Naked Brothers Band theme. Nat is dressed in a black shirt with a skull on it and trunks, Alex is wearing a red and white T-shirt and blue trunks with his traditional red, white, and blue doo-rag, David is wearing a blue and white T-shirt and black trunks, Thomas is wearing a brown T-shirt with a monkey on it and black trunks, Quasimm is wearing a yellow shirt with red trunks and Rosalina is wearing a silver halter-top with khaki shorts. Suddenly the lights turn off and a bunch of candles on a big cake with a picture of Nat on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, dudes and dudettes, my fellow Americans-" Alex began with his arm around Juanita's waist.

"Get on with it Alex!" Juanita said.

"All right, all right! I have prepared a speech for this monumental night. But it's too long and this cake looks oh so good, so long story short, happy birthday man and many more to come." Alex said holding up a glass full of milk. "To Nat."

"To Nat!" Everyone cheered.

"_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Nat. Happy Birthday to you!" _

The birthday boy then blew out his candles and everyone cheered.

2 hours later after the party in the club…

No one except two fourteen year olds by the name of Alex and Juanita were in the club eating leftover cake.

"Don't you think that Nat would be upset when he finds out that we ate the rest of his cake?" Juanita asked as she took a bite of the cake.

"He probably won't. Plus, I'm a growing boy so I need my energy." Alex said.

"Growing boy? You're 14, 5'5 and shave once every three months. Growing boy." Juanita countered.

"Yeah, well, you're 14, 5'4 and hot so there!" Alex said taking another bite of cake.

"That made no sense." Juanita said.

"Which part? The part about you being hot?" Alex asked.

"No, I like that part." Juanita said leaning in.

"Me too." Alex said following suit.

The two teens kissed and broke apart.

"You're a great kisser." Alex said as he took another bite of his cake.

"I know." Juanita.

"You know that I think you're a great kisser or you know that you're a great kisser?" Alex asked.

"Just eat your cake." Juanita said laughing.

Meanwhile in the pool area…

Nat Wolff stood at the edge of the pool and put down the towels that the hotel gave him, took off his shirt and jumped into the hotel's private pool. A few seconds later, he rose to the top to take a deep breath. _Who knew that a simple birthday party could be so muscle tightening?_ thought Nat.

20 minutes later, the door opened and in stepped Rosalina DiMeco in a pink and gold bikini.

"Oh, Nat. I didn't know you were going to be here. I'll just…" she turned around to leave but,

"It's okay, I was just about to go." Nat said as he got out of the pool and grabbed a towel.

"You don't have to go." Rosalina said.

"Nah. It's cool, besides the pool is good and cold." Nat said as he walked up to her. "So go on and jump in."

Nat then gave her a light push into the pool. She landed ungracefully into the pool while Nat laughed his head off.

"Very funny Nat. Hilarious." Rosalina said when she got to the surface.

"It was. It truly was." Nat said.

"Yeah? Well so is this." Rosalina pulled Nat's ankle out in front of him and he fell into the pool.

When Nat came up to the surface Rosalina was laughing as she swam around in the pool.

"Wasn't that funny?" She said as she swam closer to him.

"Very." He said as he swam to her.

"I thought so." She said as she swam towards him.

Now, they were so close that the only place they could move is away from each other. His deep brown eyes were starring into her light brown ones. The two hearts beat faster, the world around them disappeared, and love with a mix of lust filled the atmosphere. Impulse, adrenaline, and hormone soon took over as the two teens slowly, but surely, closed the gap in between them.

The kiss was hot and full of passion as tongues battled for dominancy. Her hands gently caressed his face as he pulled her body close to his. He tenderly ran his hands through her hair as the kiss deepened. And then, without warning-

"I'm sorry." Rosalina swam to the edge and got out of the pool.

"Rosalina? What's wrong?" Nat said as he put on his shirt and followed her out of the pool area.

"Nat we can't do this." Rosalina said as she walked away.

"Why not?" Nat asked as he gently turned her around.

"We just can't. What about the guys and the media?" Rosalina said.

"So, the guys knew it would happen sooner or later and as for the media, who cares?"

"I do."

"Rosalina. I know that you feel the same way about me as I do about you. You can't just stand there and tell me that you don't." Nat said holding her hands.

Rosalina looked away from his gaze and just stood there quietly.

"Rosalina?"

Silence followed.

"Fine." Nat said monotone. He dropped her hands and walked back to the hotel.

Rosalina turned around. "Nat."

But he was already in his room at the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Nat had avoided Rosalina the next day And here is the second chapter of The NBB Tango. Thanks for the reviews from the Emerald Eyed Witch! U all rock. Shout out to Jaded Catalyst! Luv Ya!

Nat had avoided Rosalina the next day. The day after that was going well until fate decided for another get together.

Nat was waiting on the elevator. The elevator finally came and he got in and pushed the fourth floor when…

"Hold the elevator!" a voice said.

Nat did as asked when Rosalina rushed in the elevator with her bag. She then saw who held open the elevator. Nat then ran his hands through his hair.

"Nat." Rosalina said.

"Yeah?" Nat answered not looking at her.

"You've been avoiding me." Rosalina said.

"No, I haven't." Nat countered still not making eye contact.

"Yes, you have. Listen, about what you said the other day-" Rosalina started.

"I get it." Nat said looking at Rosalina for the first time that day. "I'd rather have you as a friend than nothing at all."

"That's great. Me too." Rosalina said with a smile.

The elevator then stopped on the fourth floor.

"I'm gonna go check on Alex. See ya." Nat said as he got out.

"See ya." Rosalina said.

As soon as the elevator door closed, Rosalina stopped the elevator and sunk to the floor as the tears came out. After thinking and staying up all night, Rosalina realized that she did love Nat, but now he only wants her as a friend. _Just great! _She thought as she wiped her tears away and pressed the move button. _Back to square one._

In Alex's room…

"So now we're just friends." Nat said to Alex.

"Just friends?" Alex repeated.

"Yeah." Nat responded.

"Just _friends_?" Alex asks again.

"Yep."

"_Just friends?"_

"Are you an echo now?" Nat asked taking a sip of his coke.

"Oh my goodness, I can't take it anymore. Why won't you both just admit how you feel about each other and get it over with." Alex said as he spun around in his big leather chair.

"We already did Alex." Nat said.

"No, because I know that Rosalina loves you. The guys know that she loves you. Juanita knows that she loves you. Heck! The cleaning lady knows that she loves you!" Alex said.

"The cleaning lady?" Nat asked.

"Never mind." Alex said. He got up and put on his Doo rag. "Let's just go down to the nearest dairy place and get some ice cream because they don't give you enough here."

"Alright man." Nat said and they headed don to the lobby.

In the lobby…

"No _you're_ wrong. In the beginning, I was the sidekick of a sidekick who was a hero but made into a sidekick by his then best friend." Nat said as they got out of the elevator.

"No, I was Robin and you were Batman but I found the Batman costume first but couldn't fit into it so I made up a hero and that's how you became the sidekick of a sidekick who was a hero but made into a sidekick by his then best friend." Alex said.

Alex was too busy explaining the sidekick situation to Nat that he didn't see the redhead walking in the same direction. Like a train wreck…the two bumped into each other.

"Hey watch where you're going next-" the redhead stopped mid-sentence as she got a good look at the boy she bumped into. "Alex Wolff?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I-" Alex stopped as he looked at the girl. "Melanie?"

"Your dream girl, in the flesh." Melanie said with a giggle as she opened her arms to hug him.

"Hey." Alex said as the two teens hugged.

"How have you been?" Melanie asked.

"Great. You?" Melanie asked.

"Awesome. What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I'm visiting with my Mom before I go to school." Melanie said.

"Cool. Nat and I are about to go get some ice cream.Wanna come?" Alex asked, the thought of Juanita escaping his mind.

"Sure. I'd love to." Melanie said.

The three teens walked out the hotel, Alex and Melanie extremely close together.

On the other side of the lobby…

Rosalina and Juanita came from swimming in the private area.

"Rosalina, are you okay? You seemed kind of crazy at the pool." Juanita said, running her fingers through her dry, straight hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rosalina said.

"You sure?" Juanita said as she turned towards the elevator. "You reminded me of Alex when he-"

Juanita stopped mid-sentence when she saw something.

"When Alex did what?" Rosalina asked. She turned around and saw where Juanita was staring. "Oh."

Both girls saw Alex and a pretty redhead hug with big, goofy smiles plastered on their faces as they left the hotel heavily close together.

"Isn't that Melanie?" Rosalina asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"Yeah. Alex's dream girl." Juanita said bitterly. She made her way to the elevator and pressed the up button.

"Yeah. Back then. You're his dream girl now." Rosalina said as they got into the elevator.

"Yeah, but she was his first kiss." Juanita countered. "No one forgets their first kiss unless they have amnesia or get knocked out and have a major concussion."

"Some people do forget their first kiss if it's like horrible and stuff." Rosalina said.

"Did you forget your first kiss?"

Rosalina was quiet. Her first kiss with Nat was amazing. It was everything that she dreamed it would be even if it _was_ just for three seconds. The second kiss though, was the best thing she ever experienced. The rush, the adrenaline, the feeing.

"What I thought." Juanita said as they got off the elevator.

"How do you even know that he enjoyed it?" Rosalina reasoned.

"You should have seen the look on his face." Juanita said.

"Listen, Alex is a great guy. He's crazy about you, so you don't have to worry." Rosalina said.

"Okay."

**End of chapter! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go folks! The third chappie for The NBB Tango. I know the title has nothing to do with the story but I was blank and then this popped up. I just saw Polar bears and I jumped out my seat when Natalina finally got together! Now without further ado…**

**The NBB Tango**

Nat, Alex, and Melanie were sitting in a booth at the restaurant drinking chocolate milkshakes.

"No, you're face was like this." Melanie said as she mimicked Alex's face when he first saw her in the movie theatre.

They all laughed. Then Nat's cell phone started to ring. Nat looked at the caller I. D. and stood up.

"I'm gonna take this outside." Nat said and walked out of the restaurant.

"Oh my goodness, it has been a long time huh?" Melanie said as she stirred her shake with the straw.

"Yeah, it has." Alex said.

"I got accepted into the Performing Arts School in New York." Melanie said.

"Really? That's great. What made you choose New York?" Alex asked taking a sip of his milkshake.

"It's a great school and my friends are going there." Melanie said as she slid her hand on top of Alex's. "That and I knew that there might be a chance I'd probably see you in person again."

"Melanie," Alex sighed. "I have a girlfriend."

"You do?" Melanie asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"How long?" Melanie asked.

"A year and a half." Alex answered.

"Oh." Melanie said. "Do you ever wonder what would've happened though?"

It was then Alex and Melanie noticed that their hands were still touching. Their eyes then connected and without control from both teens, their lips gradually met in a slow, passionate kiss. When they separated, Nat came back into the restaurant, closing his cell phone.

"Hey guys, what I miss?" Nat asked as he sat back down in the booth.

"Nothing much, dude." Alex said.

"Yeah. Just talking about me going to a performing arts school in New York." Melanie said.

"That's great, Mel. Now you and Alex will be able to see each other like everyday." Nat said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Alex said as he and Melanie starred at each other, Nat oblivious to this.

**At the hotel…**

Rosalina sat in her and Juanita's room on the patio with her cell phone in her hand. She was wearing a pink tank top and short denim shorts with her hair down.

"Just call him Rosie. Just call him and tell him how you really feel." Rosalina said.

She flipped open her phone and dialed his number, but then she closed it.

"Well what am I going to say? 'Sorry for kissing you then breaking your heart because I wasn't ready, but now I am ready for us to be more than friends because after a lot of thinking I realize that I love you too.'" Rosalina said.

She then sighed.

"I am completely screwed. Juanita?"

Juanita came out to the patio. "Yeah?"

"I can't do it." Rosalina said.

"Why not? '" Rosalina said.

She then sighed.

"I am completely screwed. Juanita?"

Juanita came out to the patio. "Yeah?"

"I can't do it." Rosalina said.

"Why not? You both are like meant to be together and all that other mushy lovey dovey crap." Juanita said.

"Every time I get ready to, I just chicken out." Rosalina said.

"What are you afraid of?" Juanita asked.

"What if he got over me or thinks I'm playing games and doesn't want anything to do with me?" Rosalina said.

"Listen, Nat is crazy about you. Even if he said he wants you as a friend, he still loves you as more than that. You're not the only one hurting here and he's not the only one who can heal the pain." Juanita said.

"You're right." Rosalina said.

Then the two girls heard something and looked down from their patio to see Alex, Nat, and Melanie arrive at the hotel.

After a while, they saw Nat leave and then it was just Melanie and Alex. It looked as if they were just talking when both girls saw the top of their heads come together really close.

Rosalina heard the door close and realized that Juanita had gone.

"Juanita!" Rosalina ran after her.

**At the hotel entrance…**

"It was great hanging out with you guys. I gotta go, see ya later." Nat said and left.

Now it was just Melanie and Alex.

"I had a great time Alex, and I know you did too." Melanie said.

"I have a girlfriend. A great girlfriend. A great girlfriend that is a great kisser. A great girlfriend that I wouldn't want to trade for anything in the world." Alex said.

"So when we kissed you didn't feel anything?" Melanie asked.

"Melanie-" Alex started.

"You did didn't you?" Melanie said with a smile, as she got closer to the youngest Wolff brother.

"I want to be with Juanita." Alex said.

"But do you love her?" Melanie asked.

"To be honest, I don't know, but she's the one who I want to be with." Alex said.

"If you're so sure, kiss me." Melanie said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Kiss me. If you don't feel anything, I'll leave you alone and our relationship will be nothing but platonic, and if you do…".

"I won't." Alex said.

"Well, kiss me." Melanie said.

This chapter is through. Thanks to all who reviewed and a special thanx to all who are writing more NBB fics! I know this chappie seems mostly about Alenita than Natalina, but don't worry, the next chappie will be full of Natalina and plus a twist so shocking it will feel as if you got hugged by ten electric eels. Review please!

Luv Ya!

Mysteree101


	4. Chapter 4

Nat stepped out of the elevator and headed to the girl's room Hello everyone! I now have the next, brand new chapter of The NBB Tango! Like I promised, this chapter is full of Natalina and I've decided to save the twist for the next chapter! I know, I'm horrible, but I promise you this my fellow readers, there will definitely be a The NBB Tango 2! Now on with the story:The NBB Tango

When Nat entered the elevator, he checked his phone and realized that someone had called him again and hung.

"This is Rosalina's number." Nat said to himself.

Nat changed his destination and stepped out of the elevator and headed to the girl's room. After knocking once, Rosalina answered the door, lightly blushing at the sight of Nat.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Rosalina stepped aside and let him in. She closed the door behind him and sat in the chair as Nat coolly leaned against the dresser.

"What's up?" Rosalina asked finally regaining her composure.

"Nothing much. Did you know that Melanie's here?" Nat said.

"No." Rosalina lied. "What did Alex do?"

"Surprisingly nothing." Nat said.

"What do you mean by surprisingly?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, you know at the movies, he was all," Nat then made a glazed eyed look.

"Yeah."

"Well, he just treated her like a friend." Nat said.

"Well, he does have a girlfriend." Rosalina commented.

"I know, but when they came back from the restaurant, they seemed different." Nat said.

"Different how?" Rosalina questioned.

"I don't know, just different." Nat said.

"Interesting." Rosalina said.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Nat asked her.

"No. Why?" Rosalina said, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Because you called my phone twelve times but hung up." Nat said waving his cell phone.

"Oh. Well yeah, um. I wanted to know that in Banana Smoothie, do I start on E or F sharp?" Rosalina lied.

Nat gave her a skeptic look. "You're lying."

"No I'm not. I seriously want to know." Rosalina lied again.

"So you called me twelve times just to ask that?" Nat asked.

"Yes."

"No texting, dialing, calling, hanging up?"

"Yep."

"You've got to be kidding me." Nat said.

"What?" Rosalina said keeping up the façade.

"You are the most intelligent girl that I know. You know the song by heart and whenever you lie, you cross your fingers." Nat said.

Rosalina's eyes got big for a second. Nat is such a wonderful guy and she loves him so much.

"You notice that?" Rosalina asked.

"I notice everything about you Rosie." Nat said. "You mean a lot to me and-"

Nat didn't get to finish what he was saying because at that moment Rosalina decided to kiss him. When she decided to back away, Nat gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him and once again their lips met in a passionate kiss.

His hands gently caressed her cheek as her hands roamed freely through his hair. Nat licked her bottom lips and Rosalina quickly opened her mouth and let his tongue roam around her mouth and she returned the favor as he gently pushed her down on the nearest bed…

**Ooooooh! You know you want to click that button that says submit review! Go on and press it, I have cookies…**

**Luv ya!**

**Mysteree101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! So sorry about keeping you all waiting for the fifth(?) chapter of the****NNB Tango. Well, as promised, the twist is in this chapter and I 'd like to say that I am pretty darn proud of myself. Go me! Well, I'm not going to keep rambling like some super villain who really needs mental help, so here it is…**

****

The NBB Tango

The taste of her lips on his.

The smell of his cologne all over her.

__

"I don't care about anything anymore, I just want to be with you."

"Are you sure?"

She kissed him on his lips.

"I love you. I love you so much." She said between their kisses.

"I love you too."

The feel of his sleeping body next to hers.

Rosalina could not have felt happier than she felt now. Her head was resting on his well-toned chest as he peacefully slept on her bed.

__

She sat up from on top of him in alert.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What if someone comes in and sees us? What if Juanita-"

His soft lips on hers cut her off.

Nat only backed away so that their mouths were an inch away from touching. "I slipped the do not disturb sign on the door when I came in."

Rosalina just grinned and kissed him back.

And now here they were, their naked bodies covered by the pure white sheets and the bed in disarray, their clothes scattered about on the floor, their lips swollen form expressing their love for one another, and their hearts no longer aching.

It was their own paradise.

****

MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101

Alex stared at the waves on the beach. The Puerto Rican breeze moved his curls to scatter around his doo-rag free head. The waves tickled his bare feet as they washed up against the shore.

He lifted his brown eyes to the sunset, hands in his pockets.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Alex turned around to see his girlfriend, also barefoot, slowly approaching him in white shorts and a blue zip up hoodie.

"Yeah. It is." Alex responded. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

"I need to talk to you about something." Alex started.

"I know what about." Juanita said looking away from him.

Alex's stomach flipped. "You do?"

"Yeah," Juanita said. "I already saw you both. You and Melanie."

Alex was about to blurt out an apology when…

"You could have told me she was here. I would have been cool with it." Juanita said.

"You saw us together?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I did. You, Nat and her." Juanita said.

Alex inwardly sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's been a long time since I've seen her and I-"

"Want to go out with her." Juanita mumbled.

"What?" Alex said.

"Nothing." Juanita said.

"No, come here." Alex gently pulled her closer to him so that his arms are wrapped around her waist.

"I don't want to be with Melanie, I want to be with you." Alex said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't do skateboard tricks with Melanie, be sarcastic with her, and have milk-drinking contest with her at 4 am in the morning. Those are the things that I want to do with you. I don't want Melanie. I want you." Alex said.

The two then shared a kiss.

"I'm sorry for being so…" Juanita said.

"Jealous?" Alex prompted with a smile.

"Jealous?" Juanita said. "I was not jealous."

"Sure? Because I thought that you were looking a little green." Alex said grinning.

"I wasn't jealous." Juanita said.

"Yeah, you were."

"Take it back!"

"Nope!"

Then Alex took off running with Juanita not that far behind.

**A few miles and a tackle later…**

"Okay. I take it back." Alex said lying on the sand.

"Good." Juanita said.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Alex said.

"Thanks. You're not that bad yourself." Juanita said, rolling over and giving her boyfriend a kiss.

****

MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101

A young man closed the door to the private pool, removed his shirt, and went into the pool.

A few seconds later, another person came in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She proceeded to kiss his shoulder up to his neck and then met his lips. The young man did not protest at all, but merely returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

"I'm glad you made it." The female said.

"No one followed you?" he asked.

"No. I didn't tell anyone where I was going." she said.

"Good."

"It's like I promised, Alex. I'm your little secret." Melanie whispered in his ear.

Alex just put his mouth against hers.

****

Done and done. This is the end of this chapter, so tell me. How did you like the twist? I'm so bad. And to make things worse, the next chapter will be the final chapter of the NBB Tango. Read and review!

Luv Ya!

Mysteree101


	6. Chapter 6

****

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed for this story! In the final chapter of the NBB Tango, I will be narrating. Again, thank you so much!

The NBB Tango

After this trip in Puerto Rico, things are definitely going to change. A friendship becomes a long- awaited romance…

Rosalina was in the bathroom wondering how to fix her hair with a pink towel wrapped around her like a strapless dress.

"Rosie, you have been in here for twenty minutes wondering how to do your hair." Nat said re-entering the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist, showing his amazing six-pack, arm muscles and broad shoulders.

"Yeah, but I want to look really awesome for our final gig in Puerto Rico tonight." Rosalina said as she let her hair drop to her side.

Nat walked behind her and put his arms around his waist.

"You'll look beautiful either way." He said.

"Yeah, but still." Rosalina argued.

"It won't matter once we get back to the hotel." Nat said placing butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Of course, but…" Rosalina said after kissing Nat on the lips. "What do you think? Bun or side ponytail?"

Nat removed his arms from her waist and put on his thinking face.

"How about this," he said. "You go Britney Spears and shave it all off. That way you won't have to worry about fixing your hair because you won't have any."

Rosalina's mouth hung open as Nat ran for his life.

****

While the only seemingly perfect relationship is on the verge of falling apart and one of them doesn't even know it…

"Alex, are you ready yet?" Juanita asked as she entered the younger Wolff's hotel room.

****

"Yeah I just need to-Whoa." Alex stopped mid-sentence to take in the beautiful sight that is his girlfriend. Well, one of them that is.

Juanita fixed her hair in a curly ponytail and was wearing a white strapless sundress with white strap sandals.

"What?" Juanita asked as she looked at herself up and down.

"You just look really beautiful." Alex said.

An uneasy feeling swept through his stomach.

__

Why am I doing this to her?

Immediately flashbacks of Alex and Melanie kissing fiercely entered his mind as his heart started racing and an upsetting feeling erupted from the pit of his stomach.

****

"Are you okay Alex?" Juanita asked stepping closer to him.

****

Alex snapped out of his thoughts of infidelity and responded.

****

"Yeah, I'm good. I just have to shave and we'll be on our way." Alex said.

****

Juanita put her hands on her hips and made a face. "Shave? Alex we've talked about that. Now let's go."

****

"Give me one reason why I should and I-" Juanita cut off Alex, by giving him a passionate kiss.

"How's that?" Juanita asked when she pulled away.

****

"Amazing." Alex said giving his trademark smile.

****

"Good. Now if you don't hurry up then we're going to be late. And you know that if we're late you're going to have to endure Nat giving you the 'lecture' and when he gives you the 'lecture', the only way to cheer you up is to go to the nearest skate park and since we won't be here long enough to go to the skate park-"

****

"And weren't you the one who said that we should get going." Alex shook his head. "Tisk tisk Juanita."

"Shut up Alex." Juanita said.

"You are so hot when you get so demanding and threatening like that." Alex said with a naughty grin stepping closer to her.

"Really?" Juanita asked in her girly girl voice stepping closer to him.

"Yeah. Really." Alex said wrapping his arms around her waist.

The two teens then fell into a heat-filled kiss.

****

Moreover, the one responsible maybe playing them like puppets, but that doesn't mean that she's the puppet master.

Melanie stared at herself in the mirror.

Her hair is down, but wavy and she is wearing a blue dress with a short hem and spaghetti straps.

"Blue? I thought you hated that color." A voice said.

Melanie turned around and looked at her cousin.

"I do. But it's my man's favorite color so sacrifices have to be made." Melanie said.

"Your man?" Melanie's cousin sat down on the bed and flipped through magazines. "Please don't tell me you mean Alex."

"Yes, Alex. This may seem like a game to you Patrice, but Alex already proved to me that he has feelings for me and I know that once we spend more time together he'll realize that we belong together and that Juanita is just a phase." Melanie said as she put on her strawberry flavored lipgloss. "You'll see."

Patrice stood up. "Feelings for you?"

"Yes, feelings for me."

Patrice scoffed. "More like needs. The way you came after him, he probably knows that you'll do anything for him and he is getting to that age. You think that Juanita will easily give it to him?"

"No. This is another reason that he wants me and not her. I'm willing to do anything for him. I mean _anything_." Melanie said.

"Don't tell me that you're getting off track." Patrice said as she got off the bed and headed toward Melanie.

"No."

"Then tell the plan to me again."

Melanie sighed. "Our plan is to break up Nat and Rosalina so you can have Nat, but in order to do that, I break up Alex and Juanita to drive a wedge in between Nat, who'll take Alex's side, and Rosalina, who'll probably take Juanita's side. Once that is in effect, you can sweep in and be the understanding friend to Nat and then he'll realize that you're the one and you live happily ever after while Alex and I do the same."

"Correct, except for the last part." Patrice said spraying on perfume.

"Well, I think that I deserve the happily ever after too." Melanie said.

"True." Patrice agreed. "Now we don't want you to be late for the party. Do you have enough of your special perfume?"

"Yes. Alex can't resist me without it." Melanie said holding up the little brown bottle.

"Good. I'll see you back home. Kisses." Patrice and Melanie air kissed.

Patrice slipped on her sunglasses and red jacket. She grabbed her luggage and exited Melanie's hotel room.

Melanie reached into her purse and pulled out a photo of Alex.

"Don't worry, you'll love me like I love you soon enough."

** Through it al though, it comes down to this party dear readers. This party however is a battle. A battle for the truth…**

Their gig was awesome. Everybody loves them in Puerto Rico. Currently, a slow song was playing and Alex was dancing with Juanita.

"You guys were awesome." Juanita said with her head resting on Alex's shoulder.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"If I tell you something, you better not tell anyone else or I'll pumble you to the ground." Juanita said.

"Okay."

"I love moments like these. When it's just you and me like this. It's part of my girly girl fantasy." Juanita said.

"Me too. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else right now." Alex responded.

Alex couldn't take it anymore.

_Here I am with the most wonderful girlfriend on the planet and I'm cheating on her with a girl I had a crush on when I was eight years old! I don't even know why I'm hooking up with Melanie. She just has this thing about her. Like every time I get around her, I feel like jumping on her and doing things. Things I don't see myself doing to Juanita. Damn my hormones._

"Juanita I have to tell you something." Alex said looking to her.

Juanita lifted her head and looked at Alex. "Yeah?"

Alex was about to say something when he caught sight of a young woman in blue looking at him.

"I wanted to tell you that I have to go to the bathroom so um…" Alex then saw Quassim walking by. "Here. Dance with Quassim."

With that, Alex headed for the bathroom.

"I think he drunk some bad milk." Quassim said.

"Yep." Juanita said.

"Later."

"Later."

**A battle for lust…**

"What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating your final night in Puerto Rico with you Alex." Melanie said.

"Melanie, no one can see us together." Alex said.

"Yes, they can. We're just talking, it's not like we're reenacting what happened in the pool, at the beach, in your hotel room…" Melanie said.

"Excuse me for being paranoid. I just don't want my _girlfriend_ to catch us." Alex said.

"She won't. Relax." Melanie said.

"I can't relax. I don't want to hurt her by having her find out." Alex said.

"Well, if you don't want her to get hurt, why are you here talking to me?" Melanie said as she stepped closer to Alex.

_Here it is again. This feeling coming up all inside me. _Alex thought.

"Alex, I know you're probably feeling confused right now. You don't know if you want Juanita or not." Melanie walked closer to him and put her hand on his cheek, sending chills throughout Alex. "So let me tell you what I know. I know that you need to figure out some things and I'm going to help you…" Melanie then leaned toward his ear and whispered, "anyway I can."

Melanie pulled away and no sooner than that Alex pinned her to the wall and both teens were soon in a heated make-out session.

**A battle for the best…**

Nat and Rosalina were sitting by the waterfall.

"What?" Rosalina asked when she caught Nat staring at her.

"Your hair looks beautiful." Nat smirked.

"Hilarious." Rosalina said. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

"I love you Rosalina DiMeco." Nat said.

"I love you too Nat Wolff." Rosalina responded and the two lovebirds shared a passionate kiss. Then Nat's cell phone had rung.

"Hello?" Nat said as he picked up the phone.

"He's what….No comment. Bye." Nat hung up.

"What's wrong?" Rosalina asked.

"Bobby Love is coming to New York to up his solo career." Nat said.

**Finally, a battle for victory…**

"Will this be all for you Miss?" the airplane attendant asked.

"Yes. Is it safe to use our cell phones now?" Patrice asked.

"Yes it is. Let me know if you need anything else." With that, the airplane attendant walked away.

Patrice pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" said a British accent.

"It's me." Patrice said rudely.

"Oh. How is our plan working out?"

"Lovely. Melanie says that she has everything under control, but once that bottle of human pheromone runs out, she'll have to wait a while until I get more. Plus, I want to make sure that when Rosalina and Nat break up, Nat won't have any reason to go back. I want him to hate her and the only way for that to happen, is if Rosalina makes the ultimate betrayal." Patrice explained.

"And that is where I come in. Don't worry; I got your back P. See you home."

"Bye."

"Don't forget, Bobby loves you."

"Shut the hell up."

**And that is that. Hate to leave you there, but don't worry the NBB Tango will be in full swing again in the NBB Tango 2. Thanks for reading!**

Luv Ya!

Mysteree101


End file.
